


Chasing Cars

by ThatRainbowAlien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Based of off Chasing cars, M/M, More than half of these are just mentioned, Pretty gay at the end, after high school AU, pretty sad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRainbowAlien/pseuds/ThatRainbowAlien
Summary: Why do I only write angst





	Chasing Cars

eremy Heere. Michael's best friend for years. His crush for years. 

Everything was alright for years. Until they got to Middle school. Michael started having feelings for the same gender. He wouldn't tell Jeremy until he was high with him one day the end of 8th grade. 

Now, That wasn't when he grew feeling for him, no. He grew feelings for him the beginning of Freshman year. Everything was okay. They were okay. They had each other.

If only Jeremy felt the same.

Junior year everything changed. Jeremy changed. He grew popular and was too good for Michael and he made it known. He dressed different, acted different, became different. It was like the person Michael had loved was completely gone besides for the body he had. 

Michael found out Jeremy was being controlled and he felt complied to save him but he didn't get his hopes up. He would save Jeremy, Jeremy would save everyone and he'll get the happy ending, not Michael. Michael was just a background character anymore. Just a person no one thinks twice of.

So Michael and Jeremy hanged out again but each visit from Jeremy grew less and less until by the end on Senior year, they didn't hang out anymore even when Jeremy promised to never leave him again.

Years passed and Michael traded his PT cruiser for a truck. He went to college, only to drop out. Life wasn't going great but at least he was happy. 

One day, he decided it was time to head back home. Go back to his roots and maybe find what he should do in life. He couldn't wait to meet his old friends. Rich, Jake, Jenna, Brooke, Christine....Jeremy. 

He wanted to rethink going back but plans were set in stone. He took time off work, a whole month and grabbed his bags and set out to his home town. 

Nothing really changed. Everything was still pretty stereotypical. The first person he went to go meet up with was Jenna. Then, Rich and Jake (Who, he figured got together after high school), then Brooke and then finally Christine and Jeremy. He took a while to actually get the courage to do it but as soon as he stopped his truck, he knew he had to do it. 

He felt his old anxiety build up. He had stopped smoking pot recently but right now, he felt like he needed a joint. He knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A female voice said. There was silence until a woman opened the door. 

"Christine?" Michael asked almost awkwardly. She looked so different...More mature.

"Michael? It's been so long since I've seen you!" Christine exclaimed with a smile and hugged the still much taller boy. Still the same personality as she was like in high school. 

Michael chuckled and hugged her back. "Well I'm back for a whole month so you'll have to deal with me for a while." He said with another chuckle. 

Christine grinned. "Wait until Jeremy comes home. He's been wanting to see you since you left, Michael." She said and the said a 'Oh!'. She pulled from the hug and held out her hand. "Guess what Jeremy did?" She asked.

Michael felt his heart drop. He gulped and put on a fake smile. "He proposed? I'm so happy for you, Chris!" He said in a fake happy tone, using her old nickname to make it seem like he was happy. No matter what he did, he still loved the awkward cute boy he used to be friends with.

Hours later, Michael and Christine have been talking for hours until the door opened and there was a cheerful, 'Honey I'm home!'. It sounded like Jeremy...

Michael turned around. He was right. It was Jeremy. 

"Michael?" Jeremy asked, questioning if it was actually him. 

"Hey..Jeremy." Michael said awkwardly. He fake yawned. "I need to get back to my hotel. Bye, Christine. It was nice seeing you." He said and started heading out the door.

"Michael, wait! Why don't you stay for dinner?" Jeremy asked, grabbing his hand. He was almost desperate for Michael to stay. 

"Bye Jeremy." Michael said, his voice almost cold. He gently took his hand out of Jeremy's grip and headed out the door, heading to his truck and leaving. 

Jeremy stared at the door with wide eyes but he knew he deserved the treatment Michael gave him.

He did break his promise again after all.

\----

It would be a week before Michael worked up the courage to see Jeremy again. Michael had asked if he and Jeremy could hang out the next day and Jeremy agreed. 

That's why there is an impatient Michael right outside Jeremy and Christine's house. 

Jeremy runs out and hops into Michael's car, waving by to Christine. At this point, Christine has figured out Michael's little crush on Jeremy. 

Michael turned the car up and just as he said, they hanged out all day. 

By night time, They were in the back of Michael's truck, laying down with 'chasing cars' playing on the radio. Blame Jeremy. 

"So how did you propose to Christine?" Michael asked, finally working up the courage to ask him.

Jeremy smiled softly. "Me and her went on a date and we went to where we first got together, really cheesy. I know. I said a lot of cheesy shit and ended up proposing and she said yes. We'll be getting married in 2 months." Jeremy spoke softly, pride in his voice. 

Michael's heart broke with every single word. He went silent again. He was glad he was going to be was out of town by then.

\----

The last time the two would hang was the last day Michael was in town. Jeremy begged him to stay but he just couldn't.

"If you could change one thing, what would it be?" Jeremy asked. Just like the first time they hanged out again, they were in the back of Michael's truck, laying down next to each other. They were looking up to the stars as 'Chasing cars' played on the radio. 

Michael was silent for a moment. "To get with you back in junior year of high school." He finally said. He was never going to see him again. What was the point of lying to him? "That's the only thing I would change."

Jeremy stayed quiet. He looked over to his best friend as Michael stared at the sky. He bit his lip. He was straight but he wanted to make Michael happy. Michael deserved to be happy. 

Jeremy turned Michael's head to face him and kissed him. Michael was surprised at the kiss but kissed back.

One thing lead to another and clothes went flying.

Michael knew that this was all to make him happy and he appreciated it but, as he was going home, he knew he would never get over the man he used to call his player two.

'If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?'


End file.
